Love Talk
by MovieVillain
Summary: Takes place between episodes 22 and 23 of Sword Art Online, Suguha/Leafa gets a talk from a well-known psychiatrist about her feelings for Kazuto/Kirito.


Suguha didn't take it well. While being in ALO as blonde sylph warrior, Leafa, she is shocked to discover that Kirito, the player character whom she started to fall in love with, is really her brother, or cousin, Kazuto. In turn, he found out her true identity.

Afterwards, she wanted him to leave her alone as she can't handle this revelation.

For some time later...

A knock came to her door. Still in tears, she stands up from her bed and walks to the door.

"Kazuto, I told you to..." she opened the door.

"Leave me alone?" a man finished her sentence. Judging by the way he looks, his age is around the late 50s. "My name is Dr. Kaufmann and I'm a psychiatrist, so may I come in and help you?"

"No, come on in," Suguha allowed the man to enter her room.

Inside, she is lying down on her bed while the doctor is sitting on a chair.

"Anyway, can you describe this problem you're having?" the latter started while preparing to write down details on a piece of paper.

"It's Kirito. I've been in love with him since I caught Kazuto falling in love with a girl who is trapped online named Asuna, but today, I found out something shocking. They're the same person, and I was heartbroken by it," the former described and at the same time, sobbed.

"Well, let me tell you something, Suguha, or is it, Leafa..."

"You know who I am online?"

"Of course. I've been following you up since I caught your case on why your brother, or cousin, Kazuto hasn't come back to the real world."

"I see..."

The doctor is writing down the details by his paper. It looks like he's been following her case ever since Kazuto can't find his way back to the real world when he played SAO.

"To tell you the truth, I just knew Kirito is really Kazuto."

"Hmm?" this caught Suguha a surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you know it, you should be surprise that his full name is Kazuto Kirigaya. How is 'Kirito' formed? Here's how; 'Kiri-' is from Kirigaya, while '-to' is from Kazuto."

"Now that you mention it, it makes sense."

"Exactly. The point is, you shouldn't be depressed just because you found out who is this Kirito character really is. You should learn how to be proud that you have a relative who can also do well on an online game and let go of all that guilt that you have betrayed your heart because of the revelation."

"What are you saying?" Suguha sits up from bed.

"Tell me, who's to blame this situation you're in?"

The girl can't make up an answer.

"I thought so," Dr. Kaufmann knew about it, then he pulls out four figures and a line showing two ends. One shows 'most guilty' while the other shows 'least guilty'. He puts them on a table. "Let me introduce you to these four figures. The teenage boy is Prince Jack, his friend Clarissa, his cousin Abby, and his alter ego, Drake. Here's the story. Prince Jack lives in a castle with his cousin Abby. She loves him more than just a relative, but when she learned that he's in love with Clarissa, she lets go of this emotion and started to fall in love with a mysterious figure named Drake. But what she doesn't know is that Drake is really Jack. When she found out because of his love towards Clarissa, Abby is shocked that she runs away, ignoring signs of danger. Before you know it, she died when she's run over by a stampede of horses."

"That's quite a story," Suguha cried at hearing this. Of course, she will be reminded of what just happened today.

"Now, I want you to line up these players on how guilty they are in Abby's death. On your left, the most guilty, and on your right, the least guilty. Got it?"

Suguha nodded. Examining the figures, she thought back on the events that led her into this depression. Once that is done, she sorts the figures; Abby is on the left, Clarissa is next, Jack is next to her, and finally, Drake is on the right.

"Done?" the doctor asked, and the girl nodded. "Abby is to blame. I thought so. Could have been easier if she doesn't have to fall in love with a relative of hers."

He stands up to look at the view of outside by the window.

"You know, Suguha, Leafa, the best to avoid guilt is to never be caught up with it in the first place. For your case, you shouldn't have thought of Kazuto, or Kirito, as more than just a relative. He already has a love life and his name is Asuna."

"You're right, doctor, but how can I find some way to make myself better about it the next time I see him in ALO?" Suguha asked, feeling a little better.

"Well, you could try finishing that kendo match you two have started," Dr. Kaufmann suggested, looking back at her.

"Then maybe that's what I'll do," the girl cheered herself.

"It's a plan, so I'll be watching what you do by the computer shop. See you online... Leafa," the doctor smiled as he is about to leave her room, taking his bag with him.

"See you there, doctor."

As the doctor left, he knew his therapy might work after all.

* * *

30 minutes later by a computer shop...

Dr. Kaufmann has saw everything; the sword fight, and how the two fighters just throw the fight by reaching each other out for a hug.

In ALO, Suguha, as Leafa, takes notice on an image of the psychiatrist from the sky, smiling at her.

_Thank you, Dr. Kaufmann, for helping me feel about my feelings with Kazuto.  
_

Outside the online world, the doctor saw his therapy worked out for her after all. He then left the shop to find more patients with this kind of problem so he can give them a proper solution to it.


End file.
